AU to 3x22 All hell breaks loose
by PrueTrudeau
Summary: mmh.... me don't really liked the end of it..... so i just changed it.... but read on your own prue & andy fans watch out! one shooter!


Alternate universe - all hell breaks loose  
  
  
  
Prue felt only pain, when shax hit her with his powers through the wall.  
  
She not even guessed, that he got piper, too.  
  
"Your time has come" the elders said up there to a man, who stepped just right then in front of them. The man, the sisters knew him good, understood and orbed out.  
  
meanwhile prue felt, like the pain, that was before just everywhere, slowly drifted away. far away. it seemed, she was on the way to unconsciousness, when she suddenly found herself on a place.. She had been there before..it were just 2 years. to say a very special person her 'goodbye' "no that can't be true" she said to nobody but herself and looked nervous around. she was on the same place, she had to say her final 'goodbye' to Andy. forever. at the place. they kissed for the last time..  
  
The man meanwhile arrived in the underworld. He had not the time to materialize. but he needn't either. Leo looked up to the blue light. the man told him telepathic the words 'you're needed. its piper. hurry!"  
  
Leo knew when HE arrived, that HIS time was come. but what the hell was HE doing down here. ok. he guessed that, this was not important now. but then he heard what HE told him... he got shocked and then watched the blue lights, which got a good. no his best friend in the last years, disappear..  
  
Leo looked worried at phoebe and Cole, who were only wondering about, what just happened in front of their eyes  
  
"Oh my god, piper" was the only thing Leo could say, before he disappeared in blue lights.  
  
Phoebe stared at Leo, or at least the blue lights, which disappeared fast. 'Piper. noo. the source tricked us.'she thought and turned to Cole and looked into his eyes "he lied... Cole. piper."  
  
Phoebe needn't go on. he knew what's going on. he knew she was right, just like he knew that phoebe's life was in danger as long as she stayed here, too. Plus she was needed with her sisters now. Finally he pulled her into a hug and shimmered back to the manor with her, where prue and piper still laid move less on the floor. bleeding!  
  
Meanwhile prue still looked confused around. was she dead? Unconscious? Andy? Shax? Her sisters? She had to get back. suddenly she saw the familiar blue lights in front of her. eased she waited for Leo to appear.finally she would get answers. But it wasn't Leo who came in there. she knew that man. she knew HIM even very well. but she don't wanted to risk hoping it was reality. but with HIS appear only more questions spun around her head. she thought she would never see HIM again. it was.  
  
"Andy!!!" tears were streaming down prue's face, she didn't want the to, but she couldn't stop "not now Prue, we have no time" Andy answered her hard and shortly 'what's up now?' prue thought confused. they haven't seen each other in two years.. And he pulled her away?  
  
"Prue c'mon. take my hand" he reached with his strong arms for hers and waited for her to react. they had no time. what does she awaited?  
  
Leo meanwhile care for piper, whose wounds slowly began to heal again. even her eyes slowly started to open again. Nervously he stared again and again over to prue's still move less body "damn it, Andy, hurry" he whispered and concentrated back on piper.  
  
Prue held on. she wanted to go with Andy. but Andy was dead. she isn't allowed to be dead; her sisters need her "no. I. Andy. my sisters. I can't stay."  
  
"I want to prevent you have to stay here. but we have not much time... please. prue. trust me" Andy said gentle and again stretched his hand for hers.  
  
Prue still didn't get what's wrong, she only knew, that she still loved Andy and she trusted him more than anybody. that's why she finally gave him her hand. slowly and with doubts but she trusted him. but when her hand finally reached his and they touched each other, everything went black again  
  
Andy meanwhile materialized his self next to prue's body and Leo's nerviest went a lil down, Andy knelt down and held his hands above prue, to heal her.. The woman he still loved that much... it wasn't too late. it couldn't be. not now  
  
Piper meanwhile was back again and sat next to prue.. Just staring at her sisters body 'nooo you can't leave us' it yelled deep inside of her, then she looked helpless up to phoebe, who was thinking the same.  
  
When phoebe hit piper's view and finally repeated it, both halliwell's felt how their courage went away and tears began to built in their eyes. then the blue lights appeared. they always meant something good, because that meant, Leo would appear soon, but otherwise. Leo was already there. it materialized a man, they both knew well... he always was kind of the big brother they never had. before he died. it was Andy. surprised the sisters watched at each other again  
  
Andy only thought about prue. he still loved her with all his heart. he couldn't think about something different just like he didn't notice anything around him. but that was good the thing that causes his powers was love. and he couldn't think of anybody he loved more than prue.  
  
Prue's wounds slowly closed, just when her eyes began to open again. the tears from before now where on her 'real' eyes and run down her 'real' cheek. she saw a face in front of her. not that well because of the tears, but if she had to swears it was Andy's.  
  
Have all her dreams come true? Or was it just one of her normal dreams? No.. he was there. that was everything, that counts right now. near enough to reach him.  
  
She didn't get, that her sisters were still there; who breathed eased when her wounds began to heal. nothing was there that moment. nothing except Andy.  
  
Finally she sat up and then excepted the dream to end... every second, after some time, she finally got, that it don't end, so she tried to do the next step and hugged him. she went on crying on his chest "I won't let you go again.. I love you" she still laid in his arms and her tears still don't wanted to dry. she wanted to kiss him. but she was afraid, to loose him, when she would leave his arms.  
  
"There's no need for not letting him not go" Leo said and brought with his words everybody back into reality  
  
Andy still held prue in his arms. stroke her hair... he had missed the feeling of her. he didn't even know. how much. it felt that good to feel prue again. but then Leo destroyed everything and prue slowly backed away a lil  
  
"what do you mean?" she was confused and looked from Andy to Leo and back again to Andy. fearfully searching for an answer. she saw the grinning faces of the men. she felt and saw the confused faces of her sisters on her and Andy. they were just as surprised as she was, to see the dead friend again.. But otherwise they were thankful, all three knew, that prue would be dead now, if it wasn't for Andy  
  
Prue only hated one thing on that whole situation... the grinning of the boys. she wanted to know what happened. why Andy with her now. why could she feel him. she hated it.. Both, Leo and Andy, knew something, but kind of enjoyed to keep everybody outside "ok. I want to know NOW what's wrong here" she said getting slowly a lil angry  
  
Andy looked at Leo. he wanted to be alone with prue, he wanted to explain here everything slowly and. alone  
  
Leo got what Andy wants "get out of here" he just said and then Andy pulled prue into a huge and disappeared into blue lights. "You lost much time and you have to catch things up" Leo yelled after them... then got up and went to the living.  
  
Piper found her voice at first again "I really want to know what just happened her. NOW!!!" "And why Andy was or is here" phoebe agreed and both went past Leo.  
  
Cole was the last one, still in the room "who the hell is that Andy-guy?" he asked the nothing, then followed everybody, so he may would find answers  
  
Meanwhile prue and Andy reached the swing. Prue looked a lil confused round, but when she noticed, where she was, she snuggled up to Andy again. with fear to loose him again. she wouldn't let him go a second time.  
  
when she laid in his arms, she suddenly remembered the past. the high school, their meeting, nearly 4 years ago. their fights. their last kiss. and as weird as it was. everything, that happened before tempus turned back the time for piper. without asking the question, which was already in the air, Andy finally began to explain.  
  
"After my dead. after I disappeared at the swing. I was surrounded by angels. they asked me, if I want to get a whithelighter, just like Leo. you know me. I needn't think about it. Leo got my 'teacher'. every time you called for him I wished nothing more, than I could go. at least with him "one day" I still hear the elders in my ears. I heard it kind of too much. I watched you all the years. and Leo's now kind of my best friend.  
  
At the wedding I wanted to be there. as his best man and as your boyfriend..  
  
I heard all your thoughts. just like I heard the wish for me many times. when I asked le why I can. he had no answer either. later the elders told me, that's because we're soul mates.  
  
I really wanted to go with Leo that time. but I heard the same answer as always "it's not time yet"  
  
When Leo and phoebe asked the source about tepus, the elders already guessed but he guessed about the betrayal he would do and finally did, too. That's why the elders decided that you guys are too important, to have only one whithelighter, who even isn't only there for you. so he decided, to give you a second whithelighter. normally phoebe would have gotten her own whithelighter, too, but there are not so much of us and s the elders decided that Cole's enough protection or her" he said the personal whithelighter part louder and grinning but anyways kind of sexy "shall that mean. that. that we can be together again.and. that I'm your first and only charge?"  
  
Andy smiled and nodded "I'm born to love and protect you" he said joking  
  
Prue's face was all over a big smile and then she finally kissed him. their 'first' kiss  
  
"Wait" Andy after the kiss and pulled her softly a lil away, just to hug her again and orb with her to the beach, where a lil beach house was waiting for them "we have much to catch up" he said grinning at her 


End file.
